Jealous Much?
by Itshannaaa
Summary: Starts after regionals. The Bellas go out to celebrate at Chuckles and the Treblemakers join them and a certain bella captain realizes she has feelings for a Treblemaker who's already taken! What'll happen with Aubrey's and Becas friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we won!" "Me either!" The Barden Bellas had just won the regional aca-pella competition. All of the girls were going to chuckles to celebrate! Even though they were all in college they didn't care! They were gonna party hard! When they got there they bought like $20 worth of tokens and about 10 rounds of laser tag and mini golf and go karts each!

Before Beca had a chance to run and play Chloe grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom. "We'll hello" "Hey so um I have a question for you beca" "and what is it?" "We'll it isn't probably any of my business but..." Chloe starts grinning really big and beca gets kinda worried. "But?" "But I saw you and jesse kiss! Does that mean you guys are kind of a thing now?" Beca starts grinning and laughing. "Yes I think it does!" "I'm so happy for you!" Chloe grabs Becas hands gives her a hug then she pulls Beca outside the bathroom and they run to play air hockey.

They have already played 2 rounds of laser tag, 8 rounds of mini golf, and 5 rounds of go karting! They were almost out of tokens too! They were gettin hungry so they ordered 3 pizzas. "Hey Fat Amy what you wanna do next?" Asked Aubrey. "Let's go play laser tag again!" They all finished and went into the room to wait. They sat in there when the door opened.

They were suprised because it was midnight and they didn't think anybody else was here. Then Jesse, Bumper, Donald, Uni, and the rest of the treblemakers came in. "What are you garbage dirt balls doin here?" Aubrey asked. "What? Can we not come celebrate with our favorite girls?" Bumper asked. "No. You can't, especially since we are not your 'favorite girls'." "Someone is crabby even after beatin us for the first and last time." "Aca-scuse me?!" All the treblemakers laughed. "Ok let's settle this." Bumper said. "How?" Aubrey asked. "Two words. Laser tag" All the treblemakers yelled yeaaaa gettin excited. "The girls decided to do it.

Then the guy workin laser tag came in and took their tickets and took them to the vests. "Are you guys wanting to do all against each other or teams?" The guy asked. "Teams please." Aubrey said. "Ok who is on teams?" They split into 2 groups and said that was their groups. The guy said ok and tole them the rules and opened the door. "You're goin down." Jesse mouthed talkin to Beca. "I dont care" she mouthed back. He let the girls go in first. Bellas vs Treblemakers. It was on.

The girls were all hid and the boys just came in. The buzzard when off and it was war. Beca and Aubrey were hid pretty close together. Jesse was comin around the corner and saw the back of Becas head. He knew it was her. He came behind her and instead of shooting her, he snuck up on her and picked her up and ran away.

Aubrey saw him come up and hollered at Beca to watch out but it was to late he had already got her. As aubrey was watchin she felt this feeling she had never felt around Beca. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like it. She kept playing and tried to ignore it. Meanwhile Beca was kicking and screaming to put her down. He finally put her down when they were in a corner away from everybody.

"What was that for?!" "I didn't want to shoot you so I captured you" "We'll aren't you sweet" Beca starterd grinning. "And I also wanted to do this" He leaned in and kissed her. "Ok I guess I can forgive you for that" Beca said still grinning. He kissed her again but Beca pulled away and shot him! "That's what you get for kidnaping me!" She started laughing and ran away to hide. "Oh it's on now!" He said running after her!


	2. Chapter 2

The game was over and the Bellas won! The girls were all jumping up and down in excitement while the guys all had their mouths shut and heads down. "So what was that about not beating you again?" Aubrey asked. "Ok ok you beat us but I bet we can beat you guys at go karts!" Bumper said. "Oh your on!" They all ran outside except Aubrey. She ran and grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Hey is everything ok?" "Not really." "What's wrong?" "We'll when we were playing laser tag I got this weird feeling." "Oh. I'm sorry. Is your head or belly hurting?" "A little bit of both." "We'll maybe you should sit down for a little bit" "I think you're right. I'll sit in here while you guys play go karts." "You sure? I can sit in here with you if you like?" "No it's ok go have fun!" "Ok well get better." Chloe gave Aubrey a hug and went to join the others at the go karts.

Aubrey found a seat beside a window that had a view of the go karts. They were still waitin in line. She saw Chloe talkin to Amy and could tell they were talkin about how she wasn't down there. "So why isn't Aubrey down here?" Amy asked. "She wasn't feelin very good. It was probably because she ate to much pizza! She is used to salads and stuff like that." "Then she wouldn't last a day in Tasmania." Chloe started laughin then glanced at the window and saw the sad look on Aubrey's face. She smiled at her and Aubrey smiled back and the line started moving. Aubrey motioned for Chloe to go. Chloe smiled and moved with the line.

Jesse and Beca were holding hands in front of Chloe and Fat Amy. "Jesse and Beca sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g.."Bumper and Benji were the first ones to start singin but everyone else joined in. "Ok haha very funny" jesse said. Beca's face got red and the line kept movin until everyone was in the front. They just had enough go karts for 5 from each team. Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Stacie, and Lilly went for their team. Jesse, Benji, Bumper, Donald, and Uni went for their team. It was time! Bellas vs Treblemakers.. Again! The horn blew and they were off!

Aubrey saw them take off and was cheering for the girls! Then she saw Jesse. Jesse. She felt different toward him. She felt as if she needed to talk to him fast and soon! The race was over and in first place was Benji! Second place was Chloe! Third place was Beca! Fourth place was Fat Amy! Fifth was Jesse! Sixth was Bumper! Seventh was Stacie! Eighth was Donald! Ninth was Lilly! Tenth was Uni! The girls were still pretty happy because all of them almost beat all the boys! The boys weren't impressed.

"Come on your just gonna have to admit it. WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" The Bellas sang. "Y'all just got lucky." Bumper said. "You're just jealous!" Chloe said. They couldn't think of a come back so they kept their mouth shut. They all went back in to play arcade games. Aubrey saw Jesse come in so she walked to him while Beca was talkin to Chloe. "Hey Jesse. Can I talk to you in private?" "Sure Aubrey." They walked to the back rooms where nobody could hear or see them. "So what's up?" "Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll..." She was gonna tell him about the way she felt. "I heard you and Beca were a thing now?" Crap. There went her chance. Jesse started grinning. "Yea I guess you could say that." Aubrey fake smiled. She needed to tell him but how? "Is that all you wanted to say?" "We'll actually no. I was wondering if you have ever got this feeling in the pit of your stomach that made you wanna throw up and cry?" "Um I don't think I can say I have." "We'll I got that feeling when I saw you with Beca.."

They stood there in silence for a little bit. He finally broke the silence and said, "Oh... Well I'm not sure if this is right or not but I think you might be jealous." "What? Me? Jealous?" Her face started to get really red. He grinned. God. She loved his grin. She wanted to kiss him so bad. She almost did it she stared at his lips. Then snapped back into reality and realized she couldn't do that. Jesse was Beca's boyfriend and Beca was her friend. Friends don't do that to each other. Then they heard this loud buzzer.

Someone had just won jackpot on a game. Aubrey finally said, "I'm sorry I've just wasted your time." "No you didn't." They both grinned. "We'll we should probably get back. Beca is probably worried about you." "Yea..." Aubrey turned around and walked away and Jesse stood there and watched her.

Aubrey felt better after she talked but still couldn't get that feelin out of her stomach. She walkin past the bathroom and a hand grabbed her and pulled her in the bathroom. It was Chloe. "You have got to stop doin that!" "Sorry but I have to talk to you!" "What about?" "What were you and Jesse talkin about?!" "Really? That's all you wanted to talk about?" "What can I say? I'm nosy. Now spill it!" "We were just talkin about stuff that has happened recently..." "And that was?" "Um don't worry about it!" "Omg! Is he thinkin bout dumpin Beca already?! If he is he is gonna get a beatin!" "Chloe calm down he isn't thinkin bout dumpin Beca. I don't think."

"Why would even think he would?" "Um drop it." "You like Jesse. Don't you?" "I don't know ok? I just get this weird feelin when I see him with Beca and I don't like it." Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hands. "Aubrey you're jealous.." "Of Beca? I don't think so." "Yes you are." "But why?" "I'm not sure but we need to find out..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe and Aubrey walked out of the bathroom and saw Jesse and Beca holding hands and talkin to Benji. Aubrey looked at Jesse and he looked back and smiled. Aubrey looked away and kept walkin. They walked over to Fat Amy and started talkin to her. Beca saw Aubrey look over here at Jesse. "What was that about?" "Um im not sure.." Beca looked in his eyes and could tell he knew something she didn't. She decided to find out. "Hey ill be right back I'm goin to the bathroom." "Ok hurry back." She kissed him on the cheek and walked toward the bathroom.

She texted Chloe and said "Meet me in the bathroom right now!" Chloe replied ok and was there in less than a minute. "Hey what's up?" "Well have you noticed anything weird about Aubrey?" "Um no not really. Why?" "She isn't acting like herself around me or Jesse." Chloe was gettin worried. She didn't know if she should tell Beca. "Um well..."

Chloe started to say something but then Aubrey walked in. "Hey what's goin on?" Aubrey asked. "Nothin much just talkin." Chloe said. "What you talkin about?" Aubrey asked. "Well.." Chloe started but beca stopped her. "You.."' Aubrey's face got red. "Oh really what about me?" "About how you are acting weird around me and Jesse." "You told her?!" Aubrey asked Chloe. "No I didn't I swear!" Chloe said. "Tell me what?" "Nothin" aubrey and chloe said together. Beca gave them the death stare. "If its about my boyfriend then I know he knows so I can find out from him." "Aubrey just tell her maybe y'all can work it out." "Maybe. Ok Beca if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't get mad and it's our little secret." "Ok I promise."

"Ok well... You know how we were hidin close to each other?" Beca nodded. "We'll when I saw Jesse I started to yell at you that he was behind you but you didn't hear me so he picked you up and ran away." Chloe was watching all of Becas expression to try and tell how she felt. "At that moment I got this feeling that I hate and wish it wasn't there. And I got that feeling again when I saw y'all holdin hands at the go karts. So I pulled him to the side and told him about how I felt when I saw y'all and he just stood there and didn't say anything. Chloe says it jealousy but it think I'm just sick from all that pizza." Beca hadn't said a word the whole time.

"You're jealous of me?" "I guess so." "So in other words you like my boyfriend?" "I don't know if I do right now my feelings are everywhere." Beca started to get closer to Aubrey. "If you are thinkin of tryin to steal my boyfriend for me then think again he is mine! So back off!" At that time Beca was almost at the point where it would look like they were kissing. Chloe just stood there her mouth wide open. Beca turned around and walked out of the bathroom. "I thought she said she wasn't gonna get mad!" Aubrey said. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and they walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Chloe and Aubrey walked out of the bathroom they saw Beca and she stared at Aubrey until Aubrey looked away. It was already like 7 in the mornin so everybody decided to go home. Beca rode with Jesse. "So umm if you don't mind me askin what was you, Chloe, and Aubrey talkin about in the bathroom?" "We'll Aubrey confessed everything to me and Chloe watched me." "Oh everything?" "Everything." Jesse started to get worried. "So you know how she feels about us?" "Yes I do and frankly I don't care because you are mine and she can just back off!" "Yea... She can..." Jesse hesitated. Something was up.

"You don't have feelings for her right?" Jesse didn't answer. "Jesse if you like Aubrey and not me then why did you kiss me?" "I didn't say that I liked Aubrey." "But you clearly put it like that." "We'll I didn't mean to and Beca your the one I want to be with not Aubrey or anybody else. I love you Beca." Beca looked at him and could see he wasn't tellin the whole truth but let it slide. "I love you too." They kissed and Beca got closer to Jesse and they rode back to campus. W

hen they got there Beca was asleep so Jesse got out of the car went around to her side and picked her up and carried her back to her dorm bridal style. He knocked on the door and Kimmy Jin opened the door. "The white girls back." "Yes she is and she is asleep so let me in please." She let him in and he laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead and left.

Aubrey and Chloe rode together. "So why was Beca so mad at you? I mean I understand that she would feel a little hurt and threatened but that was a little over the top." "Yea I know! I don't know what her problem was." "Oh well." They rode for a little longer then Aubrey said "do you think it's wrong for me to have feelings for Jesse? I mean he is Becas boyfriend." "We'll I think that you can't control who you have feelings for." "So in other words its not my fault?" "We'll not really." Aubrey smiled but couldn't feel a little bit guilty for likin Jesse and then tellin him about it then tellin Beca about it. "Aubrey don't worry about it." Aubrey nodded then they sat there.

Chloe got bored of the silence so she turned on the radio. Want you back by Cher Lloyd came on. Next thing you know Chloe and Aubrey were singin like crazy! They were practically screaming and shakin the car! They were hungry so they stopped at Taco Bell and got 2 tacos each. "These are really good!" Chloe said. Aubrey nodded and they finished eating. Then when they were done they got back in the car and left. When they got to campus they walked around for a few minutes and went back to their dorm and went to sleep.

Everybody slept all day except Aubrey. She was up all day thinkin about Jesse. "I've got to get him out of my head." She thought "he is with Beca and they love each other very much." It was hard for her. Chloe was asleep on her own bed and Aubrey was sitting on her own thinkin. Aubrey decided to watch a movie on her lap top. She picked out the Lion King. It started and she couldn't concentrate on it. She was thinkin. Thinkin about Beca. About how she must be heartbroken by the way Aubrey liked her boyfriend. Aubrey started cryin. Her cryin woke up Chloe.

"Aubrey? Are you cryin?" Aubrey looked at her and nodded. Chloe got out of bed went and sat by Aubrey and Chloe hugged her friend. "Aubrey? Is this about Jesse?" Aubrey nodded. Aubrey laid on Chloe's shoulder and cried her eyes out. When she couldn't cry no more her and Chloe watched the Lion King then Cheaper by the Dozen to cheer Aubrey up. It worked, by the time it was over Aubrey and Chloe were laughing their heads off. Then they heard a knock on the door. Chloe went and answered it. It was Beca.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh hey Beca." Chloe said. "Hey. Can I talk to you and Aubrey for a minute?" "Sure come on in." Beca walked in and sat at their desk. "So Aubrey I just came to say that I am really sorry for the way I acted in the bathroom at chuckles. I had no right to get in your face like that. It's just I've never loved anyone like Jesse and I guess I got worried I would lose him." "Beca it's ok I guess I have no right to get between you and Jesse and y'all's relationship." "We'll I guess we both stepped over the line a little bit." "Yea I guess so." "So are we all friends again?" Chloe asked. Beca and Aubrey nodded. "Good cause I was wantin to watch another movie!" "Let's do it!" Aubrey said. "Would you like to join us Beca?" "Yea that sounds great!"

They decided to watch The Avengers. They were all fans of the avengers! When the movie was about half over there was another knock on the door. Aubrey paused the movie and nobody wanted to get up so Aubrey yelled "Who is it?" "Jesse" he answered. Beca's mouth got big. Aubrey motioned for Beca and Chloe to go and hide in the closet so they did. Once they were hid Aubrey went and opened the door. "Hey, Jesse."

"Hey, Jesse." "Hey look I need to talk to you." "Ok? Come in I guess?" Beca was tryin so hard not to move. "Ok so I've been thinkin about what you said at chuckles, and I think I have feelings for you too, but I love Beca too." "What are you trying to say?" "I'm trying to say that I like you too but I like Beca, and I wanted to figure out who I liked best." "Ok? And how do you plan to do that?" Beca was tryin so hard not to cry and just run out there and slap Jesse across the face! Chloe was holdin Beca back and covering her mouth so she wouldn't say anything.

"We'll I was thinkin I could take you out on a date. So Aubrey would you like to go to the movies with me this Friday night?" "Oh umm let me think about it and ill let you know later." "Oh ok take your time." "Ok goodbye" she said pushing him out the door. Beca and Chloe walked out of the closet. Beca sat on Chloe's bed and started crying. Chloe sat by her and hugged her. "Beca I'm so sorry." Aubrey said. "I won't go on a date with him. He is your boyfriend and I would never do that to you." "Thanks Aubrey." "Hey maybe Aubrey should go on a date with him."

Chloe started to say. Beca and Aubrey both looked at her confused. "Look I know it sounds wrong but maybe we could get back at him." Beca started to brighten up. "That's actually not a bad idea." Aubrey said grinning. "No it's not." Beca said. "Ok it's settled Friday night we get back at Jesse." Chloe said. Aubrey started calling Jesse. "Hey Jesse. Yes I will go to the movies with you this Friday night." "Great ill pick you up at 7." "Ok see you than. Bye." "Bye." Aubrey hung up and the girls started to plan their revenge.

The next few days they planned out their revenge. They had everything ready to go. Now it was Friday. They were all in Aubrey's and Chloe's room. Beca and Chloe were helpin Aubrey get ready. They picked out something really sexy for Aubrey to wear. It was some tight blue jeans that made her butt look big with a sorta tight red low cut shirt that showed some of her belly and some black flats. They curled her hair and painted her nails red. She looked hot when they were finished.

"Wow you look smokin hot!" Chloe said. "Yes you do!" Beca said. "You really think so?" "Of course!" Chloe and Beca said together. "It's 6:30 so we got time to go through our plan one more time." Chloe said. Beca and Aubrey nodded. "Ok so when me and Jesse get their we sit in the very last row." "Yep and me and Beca will sit on the other end if the back row." "And ill lead Jesse on and make him feel like I love him by doin a bunch of stuff!" "And I won't get jealous because he deserves it for cheating on me!" Chloe and Aubrey nodded.

"When the movie ends me and Beca run to the bathroom before y'all get out and you meet us there!" "Right and I make Jesse wait until everybody is gone." "Then we will have another guy waitin outside the bathroom and pretend that Beca is on a date with him and when she walks out we will make sure Jesse notices her and she won't notice him and they will walk off together holdin hands." "And then I will walk out and meet Jesse. He will fill heart broken and will know how we feel." Beca nodded.

She still didn't feel right about doin this because she still loved him and didn't wanna hold hands with another boy or see him heart broken. Oh we'll. They heard a knock on the door it was Jesse. "Hey it's Jesse." "One minute." Aubrey yelled. Beca and Chloe went and hid in the closet again. Aubrey went and opened the door. "Hey." Aubrey said all flirty. "Hey wow you look great!" "Thanks so do you!" "Shall we be goin?" "We shall." Aubrey walked out and shut the door behind her. Chloe and Beca got out of the closet and started to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

While Aubrey and Jess were in the car Jesse turned on the radio. Picture to burn by Taylor Swift came on. Aubrey was tryin so hard not to start singin but it didn't work. "I HATE THAT STUPID OLD PICK-UP TRUCK YOU NEVER LET ME DRIVE!" Aubrey started screaming. Jesse started laughin. Jesse thought it was adorable. He watched her through the corner of his eyes. The song continued and Jesse started to join in. "AS FAR AS IM CONCERNED YOURE JUST ANOTHER PICTURE TO BURN!" Jesse screamed! Aubrey stopped and looked at him. "What? I'm a Taylor Swift fan too!" He said smilin. Aubrey started laughin.

They sung all the songs that came in until they got to the theatre. They walked in and decided to watch Safe Haven. Aubrey saw Chloe and Beca walkin in. Beca wore some sexy black jeans and a tight low cut blue tank top with some black flats. Chloe wore some tight jeans and a low cut pink tank top. Chloe saw Aubrey and told Beca to stop and move out of sight. They moved into the bathrooms and Aubrey said "I'm gonna go to the bathroom before the movie." "Ok hurry back ill wait for you outside the door." "Ok" Aubrey walked to the bathroom and saw Beca and Chloe.

"Hey guys so we are goin to watch Safe Haven." "What? He said we were gonna watch that one day." Beca said. "Oh I'm sorry Beca." "Don't worry about it. He's still a jerk!" Aubrey nodded and said "He is waitin for me outside the room so wait till we go in before y'all go in." "Ok" they both said. Aubrey walked out of the bathroom to Jesse. "Let's go." Jesse said. "Let's." They walked in and Aubrey took him to the very back row and they say down. Aubrey saw Chloe and Beca walk in and made Jesse didn't see them. They found their seats at the end of the row and the movie started.

During the movie every time the cop would come on Aubrey would grab Jesse's hand or his leg. Jesse didn't seem to mind because he would just rub her back and tell her its ok. This made Beca mad! Every time that would happen she would see him doin that to her then she would hit Chloe and tell her to look. When she did Chloe would say its workin really excited like!

When the really scary part came on Aubrey jumped out of her seat and Jesse put his arm around her shoulder and calmed her down. "You're gettin excited ain't you?" "Just a little." Aubrey said smilin. Jesse liked it when she smiled. He thought it was adorable. He stared at her while she was watching. She saw him staring so she looked at him. "Did I ever tell you, you are cute when you're scared?" Aubrey started blushing. "No I don't think you have." "We'll you do." Jesse said grinning.

Aubrey smiled and Jesse started to lean in and kiss her. Aubrey wanted to pull away but couldn't. Their lips touched and stayed there for a few seconds till Aubrey realized what she was doin. She pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" "No it's fine we just shouldn't have done that-" "Why?" "Because, Jesse, you have a girlfriend. Beca? Remember her?" "Oh yea Beca well she doesn't have to know right?" "Right" Aubrey said but she knew Beca already knew because she could see through the corner of her eye Beca with her mouth wide open starin at them.

When the movie was over Chloe and Beca jumped up and walked fast to the bathroom. Aubrey and Jesse followed. "Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom." "Ok hurry back. I'll wait out here." "Ok." Aubrey walked in the bathroom and saw Beca and Chloe. "Hey guys. Like the movie?" Aubrey asked. "Yes but you probably enjoyed it a little bit more than we did." Beca said. "What do you mean?" "I mean I saw you and Jesse's kiss." "Oh well I pulled away as soon as I realized what he was doin!" "Good for you Aubrey!" Chloe said.

Beca nodded and they started to make Beca look hotter than she already was! When they were done Beca was smokin hot! It was time. They texted the guy Beca was walkin out name was Drew and he was out there ready. It was time. Beca walked out. When she walked out she started to go to Drew but Jesse caught her eye. He was watching her. She didn't let him see she was looking at him but she couldn't help but turn around and walk to him. Drew texted Chloe and said "Beca is walkin toward Jesse. Mission failed." Chloe's mouth was open. "What is it?" Aubrey asked. Chloe handed Aubrey her phone. Aubrey's mouth dropped and they just stood there. "What are you doin here?" Jesse asked Beca. "I was fixin to ask the same to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Drew face timed Chloe and her and Aubrey watched Beca mess up their plan. "Oh I was just in town so I decided to stop by and watch a movie." Jesse said. "Oh really?" "Yea..." Jesse was starting to get worried. Aubrey and Chloe just sat in there watching wanting to see where this was going before they stepped in. "We'll I saw Aubrey in there too." "We'll that's funny. Who would've guessed we would all be here watching movies at the same exact time." Jesse said. He was gettin worried and wasn't feelin very confident with his answers. "Yea funny." Jesse could tell Beca wasn't convinced.

"So what did you go and watch?" Beca asked. "Safe Haven." "All by yourself?" "Yes" "Oh well as I remembered you said you would take me to watch it." "Oh did I?" "Yes you did." "Oh well sorry I forgot." At that time Aubrey was wantin to go out there and slap Jesse but Chloe calmed her down and they kept watching. "So you wanna here a secret?" Beca asked. "Sure..." Jesse was really worried now. "Come with me." Beca grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the guy and his phone. "Aw what the heck Beca?!" Chloe said. "Really?!" Aubrey yelled!

A girl walked out of the stall and gave them a weird look. "Hello." Chloe said. "Sorry about that." Aubrey said. "It's ok." she said. She washed her hands then smiled and walked out. "Aca-awkward..." Chloe said. "Tell me about it." "We need to go find them!" Chloe said. "Agreed." They walked out of the bathroom to Drew and told him thanks and he left and they went lookin for them.

Jesse was confused. He didn't think Beca would drag him to the security room. "Beca what are we doin in here? We are gonna get caught and get in trouble." "I want to show you something." She pulled out her phone and face timed Chloe before Jesse noticed. Chloe answered and saw what Beca was doin. They stopped and went into an empty room. Beca sat her phone up and put it so they could see and hear everything Beca and Jesse were saying. "So what's your secret Beca?" "We'll how bout I just show you." She pointed at the chairs and he brought them over and they sat in them.

"What are you gonna show me?" "Shh just watch." Beca rewinded the camera that was pointed at Jesse's and Aubrey's seats. "What's this?" Jesse asked. "Oh I don't know you tell me." Beca said in a investigator sorta way. Jesse was really worried now. She zoomed in on the back row. "See that?" She said pointing at her and Cloe. "Yes?" "See that?" She pointed at Aubrey and him. "Yes?" "I see it too. Wanna know what's weird?" "What?" "I could've sworn that you said you didn't have feelings for Aubrey and that I was your girlfriend yet here you are sitting beside Aubrey at the movies." "We just went as friends." "Oh really then let me fast forward it to this." She said pausing when Jesse's and Aubrey's lips touched.

"Any comments?" "Umm well I guess we got caught up in the moment. It was a very touching movie." "Mhmm let's hear what Aubrey says about that." She walked over to her phone and saw Chloe and Aubrey through the screen. "Your turn." Beca whispered to Aubrey. Beca winked at her. Aubrey walked in the room leavin Chloe outside. Beca put her phone back down so Chloe could see it. As soon as Aubrey came in Jesse cursed under his breath and put his head down.

Hello Jesse." Aubrey said with an evil grin. "Oh hey Aubrey." "So I heard you were on a date with Jesse?" Beca asked Aubrey. Aubrey nodded, "Yes and as I recall this was a test date to see who Jesse likes best." "Oh really? So who is it Jesse? Me or Aubrey?" Jesse was sweating now. "Umm... Umm... Umm... I.. I... I don't know! Ok?" "Why not? You went on a date with me and Aubrey so why don't you know?" Beca asked in a cop sorta way.

Aubrey and Beca gave him a smirk and laughed at him. "Looks like this night wasn't what you expected." Aubrey said. Jesse shook his head. "Well we will let you on a little secret." Aubrey got really close to him. "You remember that night when you came to my room to ask me on this date?" Jesse nodded. "Before you came me, Beca, and Chloe were watching a movie. Me and Beca had just made up and were friends again. Until we heard you knock." Beca stopped her and started.

"Me and Chloe went and hid in the closet while Aubrey opened the door. We heard everything you said." Jesse's face was gettin red. "And me and Chloe came to the movies to watch you and Aubrey on your little date." "They have been around this whole time and know everything." Aubrey said. "So we got one question for you Jesse... Why? Why would you say you didn't like Aubrey but you asked her out? Why would you cheat on me? And why would you think this was the best way to find out who you liked more? All it did was make me and Aubrey realize you're a jerk and we can't trust you!" Jesse didn't say nothing. He just sat there with his mouth wide open starin at the monitor. "Jesse? What are you starin at?" He pointed at the monitor. Beca's and Aubrey's mouths dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Somehow the monitor went back to what was happening right now! There, on the screen was a man who had a gun to the woman working the counter. He was yelling at her and sayin, "PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG NOW!" "We have got to do something!" Jesse said. "Yes we do!" Aubrey and Beca said. They ran out in the hall and met Chloe.

"Hey what are y'all doin?" "Someone is robbing the movie theatre at the counter!" Beca said. "Oh my god! Ill call 911!" "Ok we are gonna try and help the woman!" Beca, Aubrey, and Jesse were runnin down there. Chloe was tryin to keep up while she was on the phone. "So what's the plan?" Beca asked Jesse.

"I'll go distract him and when he gets close enough to me ill give you a signal then Beca you jump out on his back and bring him down then Cloe you hold this rope and when he is down take tie his hands together and Aubrey you get his gun then we check on the woman and give her back the money! Everyone understand?" They all nodded. "Ok good! Here goes nothin!" Jesse walked out there. "Hey you! What do you think you are doin?!" He shouted. "Oh well looky here. Looks like we got a 'hero' here to save the day." The robber said sarcastically. "I guess you could call me that." The man started to walk toward Jesse while putting his gun back in his pocket thinkin Jesse was defenseless.

"So what were you planning on doin now?" The robber asked. "We'll I hadn't really though about it." Jesse said. The man laughed. "Looks like our hero ain't really gonna save the day." At that point the robber was almost in his face. Jesse put his thumb up as the signal and Beca jumped on the robbers back! Jesse hit the guy in the stomach makin him go down even faster! Beca had him pinned to the ground so he couldn't get up! "Chloe now!" Jesse yelled.

Chloe ran to them and tied the mans hands behind his back and Aubrey came out and took his gun. When Aubrey got it she gave it to Jesse and he pointed it at him. "Oh look the hero saves the day again." Jesse said. He stayed there with the man while the girls took the bag and went over to the woman. She was cryin of fright. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You just saved my life and job!" "It was no problem!" Beca said. She handed the woman back the bag and they stayed by their side till the cops showed up.

When the cops got there they were suprised to see the robber tied up and a bunch of young adults surrounding him. "Wow you guys are good at this!" One cop said. "Thanks." They all said together smiling. "We have been tryin to get this guy for months now! I don't know how y'all did it but thanks!" "It was nothin." Chloe said. "Ok well there is still somebody I would like you to meet."

Then a guy in a black suit came and said "Follow me." He took all 4 of them into the security room again. There was a man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses sitting there. "Hello kids." The guy said. They smiled. "So you wanted to see us sir?" Aubrey said. "Oh yes right. Well I have been in here watchin the tape when y'all got the robber, and I'm very impressed." They all blushed. "So how would you guys like to work for me?" "Umm I'm sorry but who are you?" Jesse asked. "Oh yes my apologies." He took off his sunglasses.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Agent Smith, but my friends call me Arnold, and I have been lookin for 4 young adults just like yourselves to join me in fighting the bad guys as you might say." "So you are like a secret agent spy?" Beca asked. "Basically. So would you guys like to join me?" "Umm will we still be able to finish college?" Aubrey asked. "Of course. You will be spies so you would go about your normal ways until we need you or something is happening around you. They huddled and talked about it.

LP"I think it's a great idea!" Beca and Jesse said. "I do too but what if something goes wrong? What will happen to us or our family?" Chloe said. "I guess that's a risk we will have to take." Aubrey said. They all nodded. "Ok we're in!" Jesse said. "Great! Well stay in touch! And remember nobody knows about this!" "Ok" they all said. Agent Smith walked out and they decided to go home and go to sleep. It had been a long day.

THE END!


End file.
